Meaningless Grin of the Pierrot
by Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada
Summary: A-ya invites C-ta to play Hitori Kakurenbo with him - with dire consequences for both of them. Gore, some hinted one-sided relationship and character death. Everyone dies. Ficlet thing.


Meaningless Grin of the Pierrot

**Summary: A-ya invites C-ta to play Hitori Kakurenbo with him - with dire consequences for both of them. Gore, some hinted one-sided relationship and character death. Everyone dies. Ficlet thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shuuen no Shiori.**

**A/N: I blame my kouhais on fb for getting me into this fandom - ahaaa. Thanks to Ren for giving me the prompt - you should sleep more.**

_Those lonely children, they gathered together just to have fun. Their 'heisei, heibon' days were shattered by a heat-haze daze of their own making._

Tonight, the moon was a bright scarlet color. It was almost as though someone had spilled a glass of wine all over it - or spilled blood on it.

"...A-ya?"

"...hey, A-ya. Get up."

"Please, A-ya. This isn't funny anymore. Come on, get up..."

"Hey... hey! Can you hear me? A-YA! GET UP RIGHT NOW! You, you can't..."

"You can't be dead..."

_"Ever thought of playing Hitori Kakurenbo, C-ta?" A-ya asked all of a sudden, with a strange, almost creepy smile._

_"I haven't." C-ta replied in a puzzled tone, as he was confused over how his friend had been acting lately._

Those two sentences had started this whole mess. Really, if A-ya had kept his mouth shut, this wouldn't have happened... right? At least, that's what C-ta kept repeating to himself, over and over again.

"Okay, how do you play it?" The brown-haired boy looked curiously as his friend collected all sorts of strange items from all over the house. A box cutter, salt, a needle, red thread...

"Just watch me. You can take your turn afterwards."

"Sure."

A-ya had then proceeded to perform his weird little ritual, while C-ta watched curiously - until he realised that A-ya was using _the rabbit that he had given to A-ya._

"A, A-ya? W-What are you doing?"

"...huh? Playing hide and seek, of course. You're supposed to cut open this doll's sto-"

"WHAT?! Cut it open?!" C-ta, the always calm, smiling C-ta, was now screaming at his precious childhood friend, A-ya.

"Uh... yeah, that's the rules. What are you getting so angry about? It's just-" A-ya proceeded to say three words that completely and painfully pierced through C-ta's brain.

"-an old doll."

C-ta snatched the rabbit away, panting heavily. "T-This has to be some kind of mistake, r-right? This doll, it's supposed to be super duper precious to you, right? Can't you use some other doll?!"

"...I only have one doll. Anyway, give it back! I need to complete this ritual." A-ya grabbed hold of the rabbit's ear and pulled.

C-ta slowly sank to the ground. "A, A-ya... you're just kidding, right?" He scrambled up again, stretching his arms towards his friend, as though about to embrace him - or strangle him. "This doll is incredibly precious to you... you wouldn't rip it open like that!"

"...huh? Was it that important to you? I'm sorry." A-ya's voice had reverted back to its usual monotone.

C-ta snapped.

"...you wanted to play Hitori Kakurenbo? Fine, I'll play with you." C-ta's entire face darkened, his mouth twisting into a snarl. " "It's my turn to play now." He grabbed hold of A-ya's collar. "And I know EXACTLY what I'm going to use as my doll!"

"H-Hey! Don't-"

"SHUT UP, YOU FUCKER! YOU'RE NOT A-YA!" C-ta screamed, grabbing hold of the scissors.

SMACK. As A-ya struggled to get away from his crazed friend, C-ta stabbed downwards.

And met his mark.

Warm blood stained A-ya's socks as the liquid started to seep down his legs. "C, C-ta... no-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" C-ta screamed. "I don't want to hear MY name coming from YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!"

A-ya started to cough, his weak lungs unable to withstand all the tension in his body right now. C-ta just slapped him. "Don't pretend to have weak lungs just like A-ya!" then his eyes and mouth curved into a dangerous smiling expression. "Anyway, that doesn't matter now~ Because, we're going to have so much fun."

So saying, he pinned A-ya down and slashed open his stomach. A-ya's entire body arched upwards from the force, causing his intestines to push out through the gash. A-ya was already screaming so loudly that his voice had given out.

"AaaaaaAaAaAAAAAAAaaaaAAaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, even as C-ta continued to slash his stomach, making the hole even bigger.

"Isn't this fun?! Ahahahahaha! Fantastic, is it not?" C-ta yelled, grabbing the salt, rice, everything within reach - and stuffing it into A-ya's stomach. "What are you so upset about?! It's just, just part of the game~!" The harder he pushed, the more A-ya's torso became more and more distorted, as his organs were squashed. "Fan, fantastic~!"

"..." A-ya's body continued to jerk wildly, but soundlessly, it seemed as though he had lost consciousness.

"Well, ready or not, here I come!" C-ta panted. "C-ta is first to be it. C-ta is first to be it. C-ta is first to be it." He yelled at the body on the ground, before turning around and running upstairs, laughing all the way.

C-ta started to cry. "You can't... be dead..." He moaned. "What... what have I done...? A-ya... I'm so sorry."

The body on the ground made no response. Of course there was no sound, for A-ya was already long gone.

As C-ta continued to gesticulate wildly at the body, his phone started to ring. Strangely enough, it wasn't his usual ringtone. What played was this:

_Mearry had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mearry had a little lamb, it's fleece was stained with blood._

C-ta numbed ears barely registered anything as he was in shock. He automatically took out the phone and answered. "...hello...?"

The voice on the phone answered. "Right now, I'm right behind you."

_Mearry had a little lamb, it's fleece was stained with blood. It picked up her phone call one day and died a painful death._

_It gave the children such fun to see the lamb die~_

**A/N: Why yes, I am venturing into this fandom for the first time. Hello.**


End file.
